sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensional Clash RTS
Dimensional Clash RTS is an upcoming game being created by Zandoo. It will feature some of the factions present in Dimensional Clash VI though more of Dimensional Clash VII. Premise The game may or may not include a story mode, even if so, it will be a completely different story present in DCVII, instead branching off into a completely new adventure. As an RTS, players will be able to control units and the such belonging to some fan favorite factions including, but not limited to: The Lego Nazis, The Heartless, The Mafia of Cooks, and the Arctic Federation (A personal favorite of Zandoo's.) If I forgot a faction that you guys want, please comment on this wiki page for a 50% chance of me caring about your opinions. Game Mechanics The game takes mechanics from most RTSs. Build buildings, make units, etc. To build buildings, one must have builder type units build buildings, unless their commander has a building ability. To win, you must kill the enemy's commander, and ensure there are no command centers left, as command centers are capable of respawning one's commander. The Playable Factions 'The New Nazi Party' 'Asthetic Description:' Led by Melissa Brown, the New Nazi Party is infamous for their immense productivity and speed. Combined with their paintjob brainwashing, and Melissa's iron-fist fear tactics against her own soldiers, these lego nazis are a force to be reckoned with. 'Functional Description:' The NNP has a small array of different types of units and buildings. Only having two different units (Not including Melissa herself) and five different buildings. The units themselves are not exceptionally amazing, but make up for their lackluster attacks, with their large numbers. NNP units are produced within seconds though are expensive to create. 'Units' Melissa Brown Melissa Brown is the commander unit of the NNP faction. She has the ability to revive fallen soldiers within a minute of their death. She has a faster health regeneration rate than other commanders. When near her units they do double regular damage to other units. She is only capable of building a PMC. Lego Nazi The quickest unit to produce in the NNP, they are created at the PMC. They take one second to create, and with an upgrade, two are created at the same time for the price of one. They are more expensive than other factions' basic footsoldiers though. They are capable of shooting both ground and air units. They also function as builders, capable of building NNP structures. They also are the units responsible for collecting resources and bringing them to the PMC. Whenever they kill an enemy unit or building, they collect resources. Nazi Carrier T'his large aircraft is capable of loading up to 20 Lego Nazis inside of it. Lego Nazis are able to fire out of the carrier even as it flies. If destroyed, any units inside of the carrier die and are inable to be revived by Melissa. 'Buildings Command Center The Command Center functions only to respawn Melissa Brown if she dies. PMC Plastic Melting Center, capable of creating Nazi Soldiers. Can be upgraded to be capable of producing two soldiers at once. The PMC also produces power, and is where resources are dropped off at. Hangar Nazi Carriers are created here. This building also functions as a prerequisite to the NNP's superweapon, the Orbital Painter. Orbital Painter The Orbital Painter is the NNP's superweapon. After it charges, the player can then choose a spot to be struck by the superwerapon. After somewhere is targeted, the orbital painter will rise into the sky and shoot a stream of green, red, and white paint at the area. All units (Excluding commanders) caught in the paint will be turned into Nazi Soldiers. Any buildings caught in the paint will cease to function for a short period of time. 'The Arctic Federation' 'Asthetic Description' The technological beacon of the 1950s, the Arctic Federation is the source of technology hundreds of years ahead of its time. Led by the kind but stubborn genius, Marcus Anderson, the Arctic Federation easily took over its own world. They rely heavily on their technology and are lost without Marcus Anderson's guidance. 'Functional Description' The Arctic Federation is the most reliant on power, as every building (excluding their Command Center) will shut down without power. All buildings must be built within range of a WPE or the Oasis Project in either stage. If Marcus Anderson dies, all units suffer a decrease in performance until he is revived at the Command Center. 'Units' Marcus Anderson The commander for the Arctic Federation, Marcus is the only unit capable of building anything and can create drones, making him extremley important. Marcus Anderson himself has low health and can do little damage. However, he can be upgraded, via Cybernetics Facility. With all upgrades, Marcus Anderson becomes capable of surviving a direct hit from any superweapon (excluding Project Oasis and Corru) due to his high health. Drone A fast, weak, and cheap unit. Meant mostly for scouting. They have a small gun meant for defense. They also bring resources to the command center 'Buildings' Command Center Revives Marcus Anderson incase he dies. Project Oasis Generates infinite power. Can be upgraded to superweapon form after the research facility is built with all sections. In its non superweapon form, Project Oasis has a ring around it where buildings can be built in. In it's superweapon stage, this field is increased. Once it recieves its superweapon upgrade, Project Oasis becomes the most destructive superweapon in the game just behind Corru. It kills any unit (excluding Corru) near instantly (depending on health) that does not belong to the player using Project Oasis. Telephone Pole These extend the buildable area. They themsleves can only be built in a buildable area. If they are cut off from Project Oasis, then they shut off until reconnected to Project Oasis. Any buildings that are in the shut off area cease to function until the telephone pole is reconnected to Project Oasis. Arctic Turret The Arctic Turret is invisible to the enemy until it fires or if they use radar equipment to reveal it. It can be upgraded to fire lasers, This upgrade can only be purchased after the Light Facility is built. which do more damage, but it will lose its stealth ability. It can only shoot land units. Electric Fence Acts as a wall that damages any land unit that gets too close to it. Air units, obviously, can fly over it. Category:Video Games